Secret
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yami is often covered with bruises but no one other than his boyfriend knows why. Just what is going on? Atemu x Yami mentions of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh

Yami awoke the sound of his alarm blaring at a little after 5 am. He slowly rolled over and crawled out of bed, though his body screamed in protest at the movement. He ignored the pain and instead wandered into the bathroom in order to get ready for school. He chose not to look at the many bruises covering his torso since they were unimportant. He just needed to make sure he was ready before his little brother got up.

Yami was downstairs eating breakfast when he heard the sound of feet trudging down the stairs. He glanced up and smiled at his younger brother, Yugi, before he returned his attention to this cereal. "Morning." Yami mumbled between bites.

Yugi smiled as well, "Morning Yami. Did you sleep well last night?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, "Yes Little One I slept fine."

Yugi then plopped down in a chair and poured himself a bowl of cereal, the two eating in relative silence.

Soon, much sooner then the two brothers would have liked, they were heading out the door and towards their school.

While they were walking a car pulled up alongside them and a passenger window was rolled down.

"Hey Yami, want a ride?" The driver asked.

Yami smiled and glanced briefly at Yugi before turning to address the driver, "Sure Atemu, but only if you have room for Yugi."

Atemu nodded, "Yeah Yugi can ride in the back while you ride shotgun."

"Great." Yami said before he and Yugi climbed into the car. Yami leaning over and giving Atemu a peck on the cheek.

Atemu smiled and said, "Well its good to see you too love."

Yami just smiled and leaned back against the plush leather seat while Atemu once more began to drive towards school.

He and Atemu had been dating since the end of their sophomore year in high school and they were now seniors whereas Yugi was a freshman.

"So Yami, you ready for that math test today?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded, he felt that he was ready for the test. He and Atemu HAD spent most of Friday evening up in his room studying for the stupid test.

"Yes, I'm ready for it Atemu. Did you get your chemistry homework done?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, "Yeah I got it finished. Balanced all 50 equations."

"That's good." Yami said.

Atemu then pulled into the parking lot and Yugi quickly scampered out of the car. Yami and Atemu sat in silence for several moment before Atemu said, "Yami you know this has to stop."

"Atemu we've been through this. My hands are tied." Yami said.

"Yami they don't have to be if you'd only see sense." Atemu pleaded.

Yami just shook his head. This was one thing he wasn't going to let Atemu sway him on…though Atemu was the only one he'd told. Then again it wasn't exactly like it was something he could hide from his boyfriend. Atemu would have found out regardless the first time after it starting happening when they spent the night together, which they do every Saturday night. Finding your boyfriend covered in bruises warrants an explanation.

Atemu sighed, "When is it and where Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu you can't…" Yami said.

"I know I can't interfere and I won't. But I just want to know where you are and make sure you're alright afterwards, that's all." Atemu said.

Yami nodded before he leaned over and pecked Atemu on the lips, "I'll tell you at break, now we'd better hurry or we'll be late for class." Yami said before he climbed out of the car and headed towards the school, Atemu following close behind.

A/N: Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Atemu sat next to Yami in class both listening to the teacher go on and on and on about…something okay so maybe Atemu wasn't really listening. His mind was elsewhere…more specifically on what his boyfriend was going through.

Yami was beaten regularly. Atemu knew that. He also knew that Yami had been beaten four times a week at least every since the second week of this school year. And Atemu hated it.

He hated that one of these beatings had been bad enough that Yami wound up with broken ribs. He hated seeing his lover in pain. But he also knew that Yami wouldn't budge on it. But, that was why Atemu had begun demanding Yami tell him when and where this was supposed to happen, that way at least he could be there to make sure that Yami was alright…and that they didn't end up taking this too far.

Yami and Atemu made their way out into the courtyard and sat down beneath an old Oak tree.

"So?" Atemu asked once he and Yami had sat down beneath the tree.

Yami sighed. "Side of the old Gymnasium right after school lets out." Yami said.

"And there is no way I can talk you out of going?" Atemu asked.

Yami shook his head, "No Atemu, you know that I have to do this."

"Can't I go in your place? I mean you still haven't fully recovered from the last beating." Atemu said.

Again Yami shook his head, "No, my agreement with Ushio is that I have to let him use me as a punching bag. Not that you can take the beating for me. It has to me…otherwise the deal is void." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, his arms tightening around Yami slightly. He hated that Yami was doing this, but he also knew that Yami was doing this because he felt that he had to…because he loved his younger brother.

Yami had struck up this agreement with Ushio not long after school had started, once he'd noticed that Ushio had started giving Yugi a hard time. Yami had approached Ushio in the hopes of getting him to back off and leave Yugi alone.

And that was when Ushio had given Yami the ultimatum. Let me beat you as badly as I want when I want or I'll beat your brother to death.

And Yami agreed. He may not have been afraid for himself, and he also knew that he could fight Ushio off. But he also knew that it wasn't possible for him to watch Yugi all the time. Ushio would be able to find him and Yami wasn't willing to take the risk. Atemu had asked Yami when he first told him about what was happening why he didn't go to the police but Yami said that he didn't have any proof that Ushio would do anything so the police wouldn't be able to do anything and all that would do would be piss Ushio off.

Which was what led to Yami's current situation.

Atemu's main fear was that Ushio would take beating Yami too far. Or decide to pull a weapon.

_I swear Yami no matter what happens I will find a way to keep you safe and get Ushio put away for good. _Atemu thought.

A/N: Please read and review


End file.
